


He Made Me See Red

by KureKai_King



Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [6]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Kisses, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Yuuto and Wataru find themselves in a bit of a fight when Yuuto finds out why Wataru has been going over to GYROAXIA's sharehouse more often as of late. It's up to Banri, Rio and Ren to settle the issue best they can manage.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri & Kikyo Rio
Series: YuuWata Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507
Kudos: 16





	He Made Me See Red

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's our last day of YuuWata week noooo T~T  
> It's been a blast though, I can't get enough of these two!

The tension was heavy and the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It was such an unusual atmosphere for the Argonavis sharehouse, especially when it came from the two pillars of the band. Ren, Rio and Banri shuddered whenever the two happened to be in the same room for their auras were frigid and unsettling instead of the welcoming warmth there usually was.

Yuuto and Wataru had ended up having some sort of fight with each other and now the two would do everything they could to avoid each other, but the remaining trio never missed the way sadness took over their cold gazes when the other would backtrack and leave the room without saying a word in their direction.

Wataru had long since raided the cupboards of all the sweets he could carry in his arms in a single moment and Yuuto was drinking at least two extra Napolin bottles a day.

* * *

It’d been almost a week and Ren, Rio and Banri still had no real idea of what the fight had been about. They ran through the possibilities in their hushed little circle one evening, searching for any sort of sign that may have meant they could’ve prevented it.

“Did Wataru-kun bring up something about Reon being Yuuto-kun’s ex-boyfriend again?” Banri pondered, tapping his chin with the tip of his finger.

Rio shook his head, “I doubt it. Remember the last time was just out of fear because they were getting close again in their friendships and Matoba grew scared Goryo would leave him for Misono. Besides, Misono and Matoba talked and patched things up between themselves so that can’t be it”.

“Wataru has been going to GYROAXIA’s sharehouse a lot more lately…apparently it was to help overlook the PV they were creating…,” Ren ventured tentatively.

“You don’t think Nayuta did something to Wataru-kun and Yuuto-kun’s mad but Wataru-kun’s trying to defend him in the worry that Yuuto-kun gets hurt if he tries to pick a fight, right?”

Rio and Ren shared a look before staring at Banri.

The blond looked between them, “What? What did I say?”  
  
”Shiroishi…you could very well be onto something there”.

“Wait, I am?”

Rio nodded, holding his chin in thought, “Goryo and Asahi don’t get along even if they have begun to acknowledge one another’s band skill…to an extent. But for Asahi to have taken any sort of interest in Matoba? I think that would set Goryo off completely”.

“And then Wataru-kun would want to make excuses just so Yuuto-kun doesn’t get hurt by doing something he’d later regret…and in his anger, Yuuto-kun doesn’t understand that, huh?”

“That’s what I’m leaning toward”.

That was when Yuuto entered the room, no doubt heading to grab himself yet another bottle of Napolin. He half-glared at the trio before he sighed and leaned over the back of the sofa, “Guessing you three wanna know what happened, huh?”

“If you…would be willing to share, Yuuto-kun,” Banri smiled warily.

“Tch. Well, I don’t know about you guys but if I found out my boyfriend had been disappearing to another guy’s home just to smash lips then I’d be pretty darn pissed, wouldn’t you think?” Yuuto smiled sarcastically and then turned away from them, grabbing what he had came for and leaving back for his room.

Ren was the first to speak up, “Wataru and Nayuta-kun…?”

“There’s no way! We all know - even Yuuto-kun - that Wataru-kun would never ever choose Nayuta over him. Not to defend him unless Yuuto-kun was truly in the wrong. Not to see him behind his back. Definitely not to kiss him! I wonder what it was Yuuto-kun heard exactly…?”

“Clearly there’s been a misunderstanding here. Nanahoshi, you and I will talk to Goryo about it if you can somehow find out what happened from Asahi himself. Shiroishi, you’ll find out what happened from Matoba”.

Both boys nodded and their little plan set in motion.

* * *

While Banri went to get something out of Wataru that afternoon, Rio and Ren waited for Yuuto to emerge again. Ren had been texting Nayuta and had gotten a very vague picture of what happened but nonetheless, he took Nayuta’s word for it.

Their leader once again, appeared in search of something and Rio quickly intercepted his route. Yuuto looked annoyed as Rio gently ushered him to the sofa and the brunet sat down with a huff.

“What is it? If it’s about him then don’t bother talking”.

“I may not be Matoba’s number one fan but this is ridiculous, Goryo. We found out what happened from Asahi himself,” Rio fought to roll his eyes when Yuuto only scoffed, “Matoba didn’t make any move, he just doesn’t want you hurt by picking a fight”.

“He let freaking Nayuta kiss him!” Yuuto growled.

“I-It was just for the PV! It had to look real, Yuuto-kun…,” Ren stuttered awkwardly, wringing his hands together in his lap, “Wataru wouldn’t ever do something like that to you…he was just helping GYROAXIA a-and it seems strange, we know but he only defends Nayuta because he doesn’t want…you to get needlessly hurt…”

Yuuto went to argue but snapped his mouth shut quickly, his eyes shifting as he thought the explanation over in his head. Rio and Ren waited with almost baited breaths when Banri returned carrying a bag of crumpled tissues.

The blond shrugged as he made way to throw the tissues out, “Wataru’s been crying a hell of a lot this past week,” was all he said and before any of them could blink, Yuuto had left the room.

Banri came and sat with them and they all gave each other a knowing look; there was nothing they could do now but wait and see what happened between their guitarist and their bassist.

* * *

Yuuto squinted at the darkness of Wataru’s room and carefully picked his way through the mess on the floor to where the other had been curled in on himself up on the bed. Wataru’s breathing was light but ragged with shaky and sharp intakes of breath almost as though he was trying to breathe in spikes of ice.

He made no sound as he chose to sit on the space he could find on the floor, resting his back against where Wataru’s head lay, facing away from each other. He didn’t even know if Wataru had heard him come in or settle down next to him. He frowned, feeling guilty but not quite knowing how to begin an apology.

He’d thought about what Rio and Ren had told him, that he shouldn’t be this angry at Wataru for something Nayuta did. It would’ve happened anyway, regardless of if he’d been there himself or not. Wataru had just been helping for their PV, he doubted the editing would even make his partner recognisable ‘less they wanted theories and conspiracies to start cropping up and causing havoc.

“Wataru…?” he ventured shakily, “I’m…I’m sorry. I get it now, why you did it. What it was that happened. I just…saw red when I found out some guy other than me had been kissing you…like that…”

He took a shaky breath, “A-And for it to be Nayuta of all people! Can you blame me for being so mad? But, then I suppose I wasn’t truly mad at you as such…I was mad that it was you he’d chosen. He could’ve hired a model or chosen someone else in that room but he went for you and that’s what I hate! Because…”

Yuuto closed his eyes firmly for a moment or so, “Because loving you… Loving you has been one of the greatest things that’s ever happened to me. H-He already took Reon and Kenta-san from me in high school, he burned away my passion for music b-but then I met you and y-you…you gave it all back to me… You gave me back my passion, you helped me get this far and now I have my friends back around including new ones! I…I love you, so much, Wataru…”

He forced his body not to jump when arms slid around his shoulders and hung with loosely clasped hands at his chest, a face pressing into his back with a small whine. Yuuto reached up to wrap his fingers around those hands and turned to look over his shoulder slightly.

“Does that mean you forgive me…?”

“...Didn’t…want you hurt…,” Wataru mumbled, muffled by his shirt but Yuuto smiled anyway.

“I know…thank you, Wataru…,” he twisted his body to face him properly and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, letting his lips linger against the area before pulling back and pulling him gently down from the bed and into his lap. Wataru simply let him cradle him to his body, sniffling a tiny bit as he looked up at Yuuto.

“M’sorry…Yuu…”

“Don’t be! You didn’t do anything wrong, I was in the wrong… It’s just in your nature, you’ll do the right thing to help where you can even if it is Nayuta who requests it. Let’s just forget about the whole thing, okay? I have a whole week’s worth to make up for~”

Wataru smiled then, a small blush dusting his cheeks and Yuuto swore that nothing could make him happier than seeing Wataru smiling again.


End file.
